


Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now

by fracturedvaels



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fracturedvaels/pseuds/fracturedvaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris goes back for Josh. It doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anon on my blog. unbeta'd. let me know if there are any errors, thank you!!

Chris tells himself he won’t become like Josh.

Josh was… too far gone to save. Too far gone. Josh was softer, and the world hates soft; the world ate Joshua Washington up and spat him out, scarred and monstrous.

Chris tells himself he won’t become like Josh. The meat is just… a means to an end. He won’t become like Josh because Josh was soft and weak, like the flesh he sinks his teeth into.

And Chris is strong. He survived this far. He came  _back_  for Josh. Josh should be grateful for that.

Maybe he is. Maybe this is his way of showing it. He doesn’t want Chris to die, but if he knew anything anymore, if he understood, he wouldn’t bring him the SARs officers he picks off on the mountain.

Days pass.

Chris tries not to think about how his jaw feels like it’s splitting. Or how his skin feels cold, but he’s so warm. Josh is farther gone - grey, where he was one a light brown, and his eyes are white and unseeing and his mouth has split to sharp teeth.

He’s too cold, too, and he seeks Chris’ side out when he returns from the hunt. At first Chris didn’t push him away out of fear; he didn’t want to anger Josh, and risk losing his means of escape. But as time went on, it was easier to accept he missed him, and he could pretend - trapped, as he was, that there was more of Josh left than there really was.

And maybe Josh wasn’t burrowing into his side because he saw something in Chris. Maybe he just sought the warmth that Chris’ still  ~~mostly~~  human body provided.

Yes, Chris thought, as he chewed through what he thought was a liver. This one was still sort of warm. He didn’t waste his time thinking up fantasies about his clever Josh, running the meat through a fire. He knew why it was still warm.

He knew why he was calling Josh  _his_.

After a while, he even knew why he had given up on finding an exit. When Josh - his fingers longer, curling, like hooks - brings him food, it’s appeasement. He postures himself as submissive, nuzzles his cracking face into the crook of Chris’ neck, clings to him when they rest. Chris gives up on going rigid, because holding Josh in his ruined arms is more comfortable, Josh clinging to him and making tittering noises and pressing his face into Chris’ cheek feels good.

Eventually he stops seeing Josh’s face as ruined. Eventually, he stops tasting the strange tang in the meat, stops worrying if it’s hot or cold. He stops caring that he shakes less, that his glasses are broken, that he’s crawling on the cavern walls like he’s restless.

Eventually, Chris just stops, and whatever is left over of him doesn’t care anymore. He crawls after Josh like it’s playful, like he wants to, because he does; and one day, when he realizes he’s bigger than Josh, stronger than Josh, and Josh is looking at him, one day he realizes.

And that’s when it clicks. He crawls forward from the cave, with Josh at his heels, into the stinging white of dawn.

There is a dim part of him inside that thinks he succeeded. He found Josh, which is what he needed. He  _has_  Josh, which is what he wanted. He succeeded. Anything else doesn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to anonymously prompt me or cry over this game and/or dragon age at http://mtblackwood.tumblr.com/


End file.
